Lemurian Creation Myth
In the beginning, the Creator created heaven and earth. And the earth was untamed, shapeless, and covered with water. And the Creator moved upon the water said, let there be light. and the Creator waited until the elements obeyed him, and there was light. The Creator then divided light from darkness, and that was the first day. The Creator saw all of this as good. On the second day, the Creator saw that it was time to divide the water, placing water below and water above. The Creator said, let the water be divided, and waited until the elements obeyed him. The elements did as they were told, and the waters were divided. The water above became the sky, and the water below became ocean. The Creator called the sky, "the heavens" and there was an evening, and a morning. The Creator saw all of this as good. So that was the second day. And so the third day came, the Creator was moved again. And the Creator said that the oceans should be gathered in one place, so the Creator waited until the elements obeyed him. And so the elements obeyed him and dry land appeared when the oceans were gathered. And there was an evening and a morning. And that was the third day. A fourth day came, and the Creator moved once again. The Creator knew that there should be a light in the heavens. So the Creator said, "Let there be a greater light." So the Creator waited until the elements obeyed him. And it came to pass that the Elements obeyed him, and there was a greater light -- Sun, and a lesser light, Helius. And there was an evening and a morning, and that was the fourth day. The fifth day came, and the Creator moved. The Creator wanted the earth to have life, so the Creator said, "let vegetation be on the earth, and also animals be on the earth. The fowl, the beast, the fish in the sea, and the beasts of the field, and everything that creepeth and crawleth also be on the earth." And the Creator waited until the elements obeyed him. It came to pass that he was obeyed, and the plants and animals appeared on the earth according to the Creator's words. Then God blessed all the creatures and plants of the earth, that they may multiply and reproduce after their kind. And then there was an evening and a morning, and that was the fifth day. The sixth day came, and the Creator moved. The Creator then made higher beasts then man, saying, "There is no man to till the ground. There should be a man to till the ground and to make the earth a glorious place." And so the Creator moved upon the face of the Earth and made Man from the dust of the ground. The Creator made man in his own perfect image, and so in the image of the Creator was man made. Both male and female had he created. The creator explained that Man has all of the resources available to make the earth great and to make it shine. Man has plants to eat, and beasts to hunt, and ground to till. And there was an evening and a morning, and that was the sixth day. On the seventh morning, the Creator saw that everything was done according to his will and pronounced it all, good. And then he rested, and waited to see if Man would obey to turn the earth into a glorious kingdom. And this is the seventh day. Category:Creation Myths